Desert Thorns
Prologue Bramble bared her teeth at the three Skywing soldiers in front of her. She arranged her dense body in front of the egg she held so dearly, her barbed tail wrapped around it. Her black eyes narrowed at the red dragons in front of her. "Get away." she snarled through gritted teeth The largest Skywing growled in response. His claws sprang out with a sound like metal rubbing together. "Burn has ordered it!" he roared. "Give it." "Never." Bramble growled, her tail coiling tighter. "Very well." the Skywing said coldly, raking his claws against her face. Flecks of blood scattered across the sand as Bramble struggled to stay on her feet. She snarled, holding herself in place. She knew she did't stand a chance against three of the greatest fighting force on the planet. She took a few steps back, bringing her egg within grabbing distance. The Skywing saw this. "Don't do it, Bramble." The tan Sandwing panted as she looked at them, blood trickling from the long slashes on her face, dripping quietly on the ground. "Just hand it over, and that'll be the end of it." "No." She grabbed the pale tan egg in her talons and sprang into the air. She had to stay ahead of them. She flew with all of her might, her wings sore from flapping so hard. She could feel the Skywings right on her trail, a hissing emitting from their direction. She jerked upward, narrowly avoiding a blast of fire. The Skywings' yellow eyes followed her as she gained altitude. Bramble looked at them over her shoulder. They were gaining speed. She took a deep breath and whirled around, flying in the opposite direction. The red dragons fumbled over themselves in the air, struggling to turn around and, by then, she had vanished into the clouds. Bramble knew where she was going, the only place she'd be able to get away; The Scorpion Den. And she knew she had to get there before the Skywings caught up. Suddenly, the lead Skywing burst from a cloud behind her, grabbing her wing. "It didn't have to end like this, Bramble! All you had to do was listen!" The Sandwing knew she didn't stand a chance against him in the air. She began to bring him towards the ground, fighting to force him underneath her. One of the squadron came flying at her, a wreath of smoke around his head. Bramble swung her tail at him, the tip of the barb penetrating his skull. He flopped to the side and Bramble grabbed him, using his weight to bring the squadron leader down further. He grunted as he struggled to fling Bramble and the dead Skywing from his back. He trashed his tail violently, attempting to knock them off. Bramble held on, bringing the Skywing within about ten feet from the ground. She released the dead Skywing and slashed at the squadron leader with her barb, her egg still in her talons. The second member of the squadron came behind her, pressing a large chain around her neck and pulling up. Bramble slammed her head against him, her horns piercing his throat. Blood splattered against her back. She panted as she set the egg aside, regaining use of her front claws. She lunged at him, her claws cutting him along the chest. She felt a sharp pain and looked back to see the Skywing's teeth crunching into her wing. She swung her barb at him, feeling blood splash against her scales as the Skywing's teeth released from her wing. She grabbed her egg and, knowing she had lost the use of her wing, began to run. She ran until she could smell the desert air in the distance. It had been nearly two weeks since her run-in with the Skywing soldiers and she still had not found the Scorpion Den. Her wounds were now infected and she grew weaker by every passing day. The dragonet had grown much larger in the translucent egg, and would be due to hatch soon. Bramble brought herself to her feet from her shallow den in the sand. "I have to keep going." she said as she walked further into the vast desert. A shape appeared over a sand dune, a city. Bramble panted, walking toward the stone walls. "I have to get there. I have to..." she mumbled as her vision began to blur. She struggled to keep her eyes open and she stumbled toward the Scorpion Den. A figure appeared in the distance. It resembled a Sandwing, its silhouette distorted by the heat waves and Bramble's fading vision. It began to walk toward her. Bramble continued walking, stumbling more with every step. She stopped, standing on shaky legs. She slumped to the ground, unable to continue. "Excuse me?" The figure was now standing in front of her. It was a bright golden Sandwing with several black markings. "Are you hurt?" she asked. "Please..." Bramble sputtered, pushing her egg toward the Sandwing. "Please take my egg to the Scorpion Den..." "But what about you?" the dragon asked. Bramble's head flopped to the side. "I'm not going to make it..." She smiled a bit, her eyes sparkling as tears began to form. "My name is Bramble. Please, just go. Leave me." The figure looked down at her sadly. "My name is Princess Leopard, and I'll take care of your egg, Bramble." she said as she turned back toward the Scorpion Den. "Wait." Bramble called as she began to fade. "Name her Thorn..." Chapter One Thorn sat outside the Scorpion Den, letting her eyes study the vast expanse of white sand. The dragonet sighed as she brought herself to her feet and walked back inside. The city's streets were, as they always were, crowded. Thorn kept her head down as she walked. She turned her head to look at a kiosk selling roasted camel. Her stomach growled as she stared. She forced her way through the crowd as she pulled a few coins from the satchel under her wing. She stopped at the counter, putting the coins down. "One please." A familiar face walked up next to her. It was Six-Claws. "Hello, Thorn." Thorn turned her head to look at him. "Hello." "Here for lunch?" he asked. Thorn nodded as the dragon at the kiosk returned, holding a skewer with several pieces of well roasted meat on it. "Thank you." She turned to Six-Claws. "I have to go. My boring mom wants me back before noon." Six-Claws smiled. "Ok. I'll see you later." Thorn fought her way through the crowd, coming to a large blue tent and slipping inside. Leopard was arranging scrolls in the back. "Good afternoon, Thorn." Thorn sat down to eat her lunch. "Hi mom." Leopard brought over a new scroll and a few ink pots. "Time for your next lesson." Thorn sighed. "What is it today?" she asked through a mouthful of meat. Leopard dipped her claws into the ink and scratched something down. "We'll be learning proper etiquette." she said, continuing to write. "Can you tell me-" Leopard looked at Thorn, who had begun to chew with her mouth open. "What?" she asked, food still in her mouth. "Mouth closed, Thorn." Leopard said. Thorn smiled at her, embarrassed. "Sorry." Leopard smiled back. "Now, can you tell me three things you should do at a formal dinner?" "Um, keep your elbows off the table, wait until everyone's been served to eat, and make sure you're using the right fork." Thorn said, counting on her talons. "Very good." Leopard said. "Can you tell me the difference-" "Thorn sighed. "Mom, this is boring. ''Can't we practice some battle moves? I want to learn how to fight!" Leopard stood up. "You want to learn to fight, do you? Well, come with me. I know a place we can go." Thorn grinned at Leopard as she exited the tent. Leopard's yellow wings flared open and she lifted into the air, gesturing for Thorn to follow her with a flick of her head. She turned to fly toward the Sandwing Palace. Thorn shot into the air after her, ruffling the tents around her. Her eyes settled on the outer walls of the palace in the distance, the smell of the severed heads on the walls already wafting around her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Leopard took an abrupt turn to the right, leaving Thorn to nearly crash into her as she dropped to avoid the golden Sandwing. Leopard gracefully settled down in the sand, her long black claws leaving tiny pockmarks in the dunes. Thorn tumbled down next to her, landing face first in the sand. "Leopard, why would you-" she stopped, staring as a stone doorway rose from the sand, tiny grains flowing off. Leopard looked back at her, gesturing her inside. Thorn followed, leaning against the cold stone walls as she made her way down the dark staircase, a dusty scent filling her nostrils. The narrow passage opened up into a wide cavern, hundreds of long sandstone stalactites dangling from the ceiling. Cave paintings, some incredibly old and others quite new, lined the walls of the cave. Leopard puffed a cloud of flame into the open cavern, it's thick humid air snuffing it out quickly. Suddenly, torches lit up around the cave, revealing an ancient arena. "Woah!" Thorn exclaimed, her eyes lighting up like stars. "Welcome to the Royal Training Arena." Leopard announced. "Now be careful to-" "Look at all these paintings!" Thorn interrupted as she ran down the stairs to the arena floor. "Who are these dragons? Or these?" she said as she pointed to various clusters of Sandwings painted onto the wall of the ancient cave. Leopard trotted up next to her, observing each group she had pointed to. The first was of a large pale, nearly white, Sandwing and three little ones crowded around her, all odd colors. "This is Queen Ijayo and her daughters, Princesses Opal, Topaz, and Alexandrite." Thorn tapped her claw next to the painting, staring at the faded paint. "And that one is of my mother, my sister, and I." Thorn turned to look at the painting the golden Sandwing was staring at. It was of Alexandrite from the former painting with three dragonets at her feet; one grey, one sandy gold, and one golden yellow. "That's you?" Leopard nodded. "And my sisters too. I miss them greatly. Hyena tried to challenge Oasis as her animus powers began to take her over, and Oasis..." She paused. "You already know what happened to her." Chapter Two Thorn crouched, ducked low into the dry grass as her eyes followed the large antelope she had been sent after. "The hunting competition is mine!" she whispered as she began to silently creep forward. The antelope's ears twitched, stopping Thorn in her tracks. Her dark eyes shifted to the bush parallel to her. A dragon was kneeling down in it, hiding very poorly. ''Oh camel dung. He wants that antelope too. She bared her teeth.'' Well he can't have it.'' She slid her talon out of the bush and it sank into the dry dirt. She extended her claws as she flung herself from her hiding place and grabbed the animal in her jaws. The antelope struggled slightly, kicking weakly before falling limp, convulsing slightly. The dragon emerged from the bush, tripping over his own feet. "Hey! I wanted that antelope! I saw it first!" "Well I caught it first." she growled. "Go get your own, Dune." The large Sandwing turned with a huff, kicking sand back at her as he disappeared. She rolled her eyes as she turned back toward the Scorpion Den, carrying the antelope in her teeth. "This has to win. This is the biggest antelope I've ever seen. No one could have found anything bigger." Thorn pulled the brown body onto a wooden platform, looking at all of the other dragonets with their own catches. She grinned, seeing hers was the largest kill. The judge appeared, observing each catch as their hunters were perched awkwardly behind them. He stopped as he saw Thorn's antelope. "This is a very impressive catch Thorn. This must be your best one yet." Thorn smiled. "Thank you." Dune stumbled onto the platform, a mangled okapi hanging from his jaws. He tossed it to the floor, panting maniacally. "Sorry I'm late." Thorn held back a laugh. That's a very small okapi. Doesn't he know this competition is to see who can hunt the ''biggest prey?'' The judge retreated to a table at the other side of the platform. He picked up a bundle of copper wires, arranged to look like dragons hunting, and held them up so they caught the sunlight and appeared to glow. "And the first place award goes to Thorn!" Thorn bowed her head as the judge placed the bracelet around her talon. "Thank you, sir." Leopard was the first of the crowd to begin to clap as the crowd of Outclaws erupted into thunderous applause. Dune glared at her from the corner of his eye as Thorn puffed out her chest, relishing her victory. "That antelope was supposed to be mine." he muttered. Thorn turned her head to look back at him as dragons began to disband, hunters dragging away their prey. "Shut it, you snot-faced camel turd." Dune spit at her claws. "How about you hand over the prize then since you cheated me out of it." he hissed, flicking his black tongue at her. Thorn bared her teeth. "Dune, you better think really hard about what you're about to do." Dune snarled, flicking his claws at her. Thorn jumped back, avoiding his claws by several inches. She scoffed. "Why are you so salty? Seawings dip you in the ocean or something?" Dune clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. "No... It's because..." He lashed his tail, turning away. "I loved you... But you... never loved me back." Thorn stopped, her eyes widening. "I'd loved you since I met you. But you never noticed me. I tried to get your attention, but it just made you hate me." He sighed. "Nevermind. Forget I told you any of this." he said as he slowly walked away. Chapter Three The streets of the Scorpion Den were even more crowded than usual. More dragons flooded to the safety of the city as the war progressed. Thorn pushed through the crowd, grumbling in frustration. A large fruit cart rested in front of her, filled with spiny melon-like fruits. It's old wooden boards creaked, snapping under the weight of the fruits and sending the spine-covered projectiles at Thorn. "Look out!" a voice called as a large Sandwing dove out from an alleyway, his muscly landing in front of Thorn. His tail swatted the melons away, sending them flying in the opposite direction. He turned to Thorn, his eyes looking down at her. "Are you okay, little one?" "Yeah. Who are you?" she asked as she looked up at the tall Sandwing, soot colored freckles lining his face and neck. "My name is Gila. And by the looks of it, you're Bramble's daughter." he said. Thorn gave him a confused look. "No, I'm Leopard's daughter." Gila gave a soft chuckle. "Don't think you are, sweety. Leopard is sterile. She can't have dragonets." "What?" she whispered. "And if you're Bramble's dragonet, the you're also mine." he said, kneeling down. "What's your name, little one?" "T-Thorn..." she said, her voice a quiet squeak. He smiled. "Thorn. I like that. Your mother and I definitely decided well." "If you're my father, then... where's my mother?" A shadow seemed to fall over Gila. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "The poor thing. She left to join Burn's army. She turned up outside the Scorpion Den six years ago, dead. That must have been when Leopard found you." Thorn fell silent, looking down at her claws. Gila put his wing around her. "Come with me. There's something your mother would have wanted you to have." Thorn followed without resisting. Gila retreated into a large grey tent, leaving Thorn outside. He returned with something wrapped in an old brown cloth. "Here. This was your mother's." he said as he handed it to her. Thorn unraveled the cloth, revealing a copper chain with a small moonstone pendant dangling from it. She gasped softly. "This was mom's?" Gila nodded. "Come inside. There's something else I'd like you to see." She followed him into the tent, her eyes falling on a large array of swords hanging from a bizarre apparatus. Gila noticed this. "Your mother loved swords. All these were hers that she gave to me before she got sent away." Thorn folded her ears back. My mother sounded so brave. I wish I could have known her... "Wait here." Gila said. "I'll be back in a moment." He slipped into another part of the tent, returning a few moments later with a young pale yellow Sandwing. "Thorn, I want you to meet your brother Horizon." Horizon flashed her a small smile. "Hello." he said sheepishly. "H-Hello." Thorn stuttered, waving at him. "But how is he-" "Your mother and I agreed to each take one egg and meet up with each other later. But that never happened." "Well, at least we have her. She survived." Horizon said, his voice nearly a whisper. "Yes. I suppose we do." A loud bell rung from outside, marking the meeting of another hunting tournament. Thorn gasped. "I have to go. I need to attend that competition." she said as she ran out of the tent. "It was nice meeting you." she called back at them as they stared after her. Thorn darted in between dragons as they shuffled along in the street. As a large Icewing swiveled, blocking the narrow path, she leapt onto the awning of a kiosk, sending the fabric caving in and springing back out as she jumped from it and onto the next. She dropped into the street, a cloud of dust forming at her feet as she ran to the hunting tournament. She arrived as the judge began to announce the rules. "Today, we hold the trials of who will join the hunting party and who will not." he declared. "The dragon in first place will become leader of the hunting party." Thorn grinned. That'll be me. The contestants lined up, dropping into hunting crouches. "The goal of today's competition is to catch a White Rhino and bring it back without killing it." A lean Icewing objected. "But aren't we supposed to be hunting? How can we hunt without killing our prey?" The judge looked at her with a disapproving expression. "To become a truly great hunter, you must be able to resist the urge to kill as easily as you can end a prey animal's life." Thorn felt her claws throb as he said this. A dragon lifted a large mallet and slammed it into a tall brass gong, sending out a rattling sound. "Begin!" Thorn flung herself from her place, rocketing out into the desert as the sky began to turn orange. She perched herself on the outer wall of the city, her silhouette black against the sunset as she searched the surrounding area. She dropped into the sand dunes, flapping her wings to propel herself toward the sliver of savannah at the border of the Mud Kingdom. She allowed the warm updraft to take hold of her, carrying her to her destination. She landed next to a spindly Acacia Tree, its fruit hanging from its thin branches. A small group of zebra scattered as she landed. She scanned her surroundings, heat waves blurring her vision. She sniffed, drawing several scents into her nose. She sighed. "No rhino." She walked toward a thicket of Manketti Trees, her nose close to the ground. Her snout twitched as the scent of a rhino filled her nostrils. She looked up to see a White Rhino looking directly at her. It grunted, running into the desert. "No!" Thorn cried, chasing after it. She ran hard, but the rhino stayed just out of her reach. She felt her lungs begin to burn as her legs stung. The rhino turned toward a rock jutting from the sand, slowing down slightly. Thorn forced herself to speed up, whirling around the rock and skidding to a stop. She looked up, meeting a pair of green eyes. Her jaw fell open when she saw the eyes belonged to a Nightwing. The grey and black dragon looked down at her, his large body glistening with glossy scales. He had the rhino pinned under one of his claws. "What are you doing here, Sandwing? Morrowseer said no Sandwings would be here at this time." "Morrow-who?" Thorn asked, turning her head in confusion at him. "None of your buisness. No if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my dinner." he said as he turned away from her. "No, don't." she blurted. The Nightwing looked up at her. "And why shouldn't I eat this rhino I rightfully caught?" "Because I need it to win a competition." The Nightwing snorted a puff of smoke. "I don't care. Now leave me to my work." Thorn took a step toward him. "If you let me have that rhino, I'll bring you a fresh kill every day. Whatever you want, I'll catch." The dark dragon raised an eye ridge at her, intrigued. "Anything?" He looked down at the rhino beneath his talon. "Well, I'm sure we could make a deal. Meet me here at dawn tomorrow and we'll sort something out." he said, pushing the pale creature toward her. Thorn pulled it from under his talon, lifting into the air with it. "Thank you, Nightwing!" she shouted back at him as she flew away. "Call me Stonemover!" he yelled back as his silhouette began to fade into the distance. Chapter Four Thorn lifted herself from her bed, shooting Leopard's body a glance. ''Still asleep. ''She slithered onto the floor, exiting the tent. The sun had not yet risen and the air was cold and damp. A few stars still speckled the sky. She pulled herself over the outer wall of the Scorpion Den, landing in the cool sand and beginning her flight to Stonemover's location. A light breeze whistled along her scales as she flew. As the rock she had passed by the day before came into view, she landed and trotted toward it. Stonemover was waiting for her. "Ah, you came." "I had to thank you somehow. You helped me become leader of the hunting party." she responded. "So what's our deal?" He pulled himself to his feet, shaking grains of sand from his large scales. "I thought about it last night, and I've decided on a way we can keep it so our interaction is in secret. If you bring a kill in the early morning, it will allow us to minimize others finding us." "Got it." Thorn said. "So what do you want this morning?" "Hmm..." He pressed a claw to his snout, thinking. "What about a giraffe?" "Giraffe?" Thorn smiled. "That's easy." "Oh?" Stonemover asked playfully. "I'll have it back quicker than the flick of an Icewing's tail." she said as she took off toward the savannah. As she approached, the unmistakable outline of a lone giraffe rose above the trees. She put on a burst of speed, slamming into it and forcing it to the ground, digging her claws into its neck. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)